loomian_legacyfandomcom-20200222-history
Sidequests
Sidequests are spinoffs from the main storyline quest in Loomian Legacy, which was first introduced with the inception of Loomian Legacy - Veils of Shadow. Sidequests can be identified by a golden chat bubble above the NPCs corresponding with the quest. Gleaming Quest In the house in Mitis Town, nearest to the entrance of Route 1, lives a woman who is interested in Gleaming Loomians. The woman gives a cursory explanation of what a Gleaming Loomian is and asks for the player to show one to her. When the player shows her a Gleaming Loomian, he or she will be rewarded with a Boost Token. # Obtain a Gleaming Loomian. # Talk to the woman in the house near the Route 1 entrance with the Gleaming Loomian as the party leader. Cynamoth Research Quest Before the bridge on Route 2, there is a small trailer with a man requesting to see the Loomian Cynamoth because of its special abilities to cure poison. Once the player shows a Cynamoth to the man, Paralysis Potion and Antidote will then be available for purchase at Loomian Goods stores in Loomian Trainer Stations. # Obtain Cynamoth by catching Cathorn on Route 1 and evolving it to Propae at Lv. 8, then evolving it once again when reaching Lv. 16. # Talk to the man near the trailer before the bridge on Route 2 with Cynamoth as the party leader. Slugling Invasion Quest The green house is located in the middle of the Kanoko Village between the blue and red houses. An old man stands in front of his house and asks the player to clear away the Sluglings in his house. Three Sluglings can be found inside the house: one on the right table, one on the bed and one on the rug near the fireplace, and the player can battle them by clicking on them. After defeating all three Sluglings, the old man will give the player three bottles of Burn Gel and the item will available for purchase in Loomian Goods stores. |- |- |- # Talk to the man in front of the green house. # Defeat all three Sluglings inside the house. # Return to the man in front of the green house. Repellent Quest At the right side of the circle on Route 6, a group of boy scouts and an old man can be seen camping. The boys are about to earn their next scout badge by producing some repellents that are used for repelling wild Loomians. However, they face difficulties in collecting the materials because, before being mixed, the raw materials for producing the repellents attract Loomians instead. The leader asks the player to help them defeat Loomians that are chasing the boys while collecting the materials and will give the player three bottles of Repellent as a reward. Repellent will also be available in Loomian Goods stores after completing the quest. |- |- |- |- |- |- # Talk to the camp leader. # Defeat the Loomians chasing the boys and collect the repellent materials. Category:Spinoffs